His Nightmare
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Hibari has been searching for someone in Namimori middle during the night, but he doesn't remember coming to the school. And when he finds him, he learns something else.


_**Author Notes:.**_

Randomly thought of this. Don't know why, ahah.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Nor Hibari. :(

**Warning:** Mention of-Blood. Mention of-Yaoi.

~Hibird makes an appearance. :) I'm a fucking big fan of Hibird. :D

**Read and Review. **_No flames_**.**

* * *

><p>Silver tonfa's and dark black hair. Running down a dark hallway, the lamp poles from outside were shining dimly in the building he was in. Ignoring everything else.<p>

_'Where was he?'_ He had asked himself, stopping at a corner and quickly looking down the hallway.

In the school of Namimori, Hibari Kyoya has been looking for someone. Yet he hadn't known who and how he came to be at the school in the first place, but the school rules has said that no one is suppose to be in the school at night. At the moment since he is the school's chairmen, it wouldn't matter if he were there.

Still traveling down the deserted dark hallways, hands gripping the tonfas; his breathing was becoming erratic as he continued, vision blurry.

A dark chuckle echoed down the halls, he swiftly ran towards the unfamiliar noise; ignoring the pains that covered his body and mind.

When he came close to a room, thrashing the door open til he heard the hinges break.

A lean dark silhouette sitting on the desk top, lights outside were shadowing his face. But then when the person had turned his head there was that familiar red eye gleaming brightly in the dark room.

Stepping in the room, holding his ground as he gripped tightly on the tonfas handles. This was the revenge he was going to get finally, eyeing the area as he saw that a few desks were discarded into a pile, broken into bits like firewood.

The dark chuckle came again, "It's nice to see you again, Kyoya Hibari." The scowl in his name made him growl, disrespect to the chairman was asking for it.

"Mukuro, I'm going to bite you to death," Grinding his teeth as he dashed forward, the other smiled as he also came forward with his trident.

Clashing together, both glaring heavily at each other.

Slamming against the wall, ripped clothing, blood slashed, longing groans and pants.

Thing was, Hibari had then noticed something was extremely off about Mukuro.

While fighting, everytime he hit him Mukuro wouldn't sustain damage. No blood, his clothing was intact, Hibari then looked around trying to find something of an illusion.

Mukuro smirked as he then noticed the other was looking around, slamming his trident down on the rough classroom floor.

"Ain't going to find anything Hibari," Mukuro said, as he sat down on the desk again.

Hibari's dark eyes gleamed against the light as they stared at the other, lowering his tonfas. But when he had blinked he was pushed up against the wall, and knew maybe he shouldn't have let his guard down around this guy.

Mukuro chuckled, his hot breath on forehead. Blood slipped down his cheek, so was sweat and low panting came from Hibari.

"What.. do you mean by that?" Hibari asked, glaring in the eyes of his enemy, Mukuro smirked and poked his forehead with his finger.

"Hibari.. you're dreaming," And when the words had rang through Hibari, everything started to slowly fade as Mukuro walked backwards with that faded smirk.

And when he blinked, he sat up in his bed.

The light of the sun had entered his bedroom, eyes blinking trying to focus on something.

"Hibari... Hibari..." He heard a small familiar noise, turning to his right he saw the small puffy yellow bird on his pillow, staring up at Hibari curiously.

At the moment his mind was completely blank as he stared down at the small puff ball. He couldn't comprehend what just happened, he had such a surreal dream.

Sighing he laid back down, and closed his eyes again.

Hibird had cuddled closer to Hibari's head, nuzzily into his black hair.

The one thing out of place in Hibari's room was, the ripped destroyed pillow on his left side of his bed.

_**T**_ H **e** _E_ **n** _**D**_.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:.<strong> I've been having sleeping paraylis dreams.

Which in the dreams you become panicked, and you can't move at all and you hallucinate and hear voices.

Strangely I have them for a few days, then afterwards the horrible nightmares come in. **Nightmares meaning- Extremely GORE.**

Anyways. I like Hibari and Mukuro. Also Hibird. :3

But I like how Hibari was tortured. Sad and weird? Not to me, I sorta wanted to see him get tortured again, and see him beaten up! Lol.

**Reviews are appreciated.** _No flames._


End file.
